His, Forever
by LOTRRanger
Summary: She haunted him, morning and night. He would give anything just to see her one last time. His Lily. Forever.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Skillet. _

_Ramblings With Ranger: Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories, but I was in a dramatic/angsty mood and I was listening to Skillet. This one-shot/drabble was inspired by the song Lucy by Skillet. It's an awesome song; you should listen to it sometime. _

His, Forever

Severus Snape dropped heavily to his knees in the cold, wet snow. He stared at the slab of concrete, his carefully guarded heart aching painfully in his chest. It was over; it was all over now. He could finally live in relative peace, far away from the Wizarding World. He could finally live far away from the painful memories that forever haunted his heart and his mind. Voldemort was dead, forever. He was not coming back again. The last Death Eaters had been captured. It was all over.

Severus swallowed hard as he stared at the grave of his beloved Lily – his Lily. She haunted him, morning and night. There was never a moment where he did not think of her, think of the mistakes he made. He would forever remember her name, her look, her smell, her everything. He had been told that talking about her would help him heal, but Severus knew the truth; he would never truly heal. But there he was, giving his Lily a last farewell. He came there, to her grave, to talk for a while. There were things he needed to say before he retreated inside himself.

Now that the war was all over, Severus wanted to hold his Lily more than ever. He wanted to find succor in the solace of her arms. Lily had always understood him, until that fateful day when he called her that horrible name. A piece of Severus had died that day. Severus would give anything and everything just to talk to Lily, in person, one more time. But he knew that could never happen. He had to live with the mistakes he made, but he couldn't live with himself that day.

_ "What's this?" Lily queried, giving her dear friend a curious look. Severus smiled quietly to himself._

_ "Open it." Severus suggested softly. Lily smiled at him, laughing quietly to herself. It was her birthday, and Severus, her dear, dear friend, was being very secretive as to what he gave her. She could tell that he had magically tampered with his wrapping to throw Lily's guessing off. _

_ Lily gasped with surprise and pleasure as she held up the book, the complete works of John Keats. Severus knew that Keats was her favorite poet and that her dreadful sister Petunia had spitefully burned Lily's copy of the book. Severus inhaled sharply when Lily threw her arms around his neck. He allowed himself a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were only in fourth year, but Severus knew that his Lily was the woman he was going to marry. _

Severus refused to let the tears fall down his face. He would do everything different he had the chance, starting with that day in fifth year. He had never meant to call her 'mudblood', and he certainly never met to betray her to the Dark Lord. Severus closed his eyes tightly. It was Lily's birthday. He wanted to do everything differently, but all he had to give was a dozen red roses, and they would do nothing to help him makes amends to the woman he wrong in so many ways so many years ago.

_"I'm sor..." Severus began. Lily whirled around, her red hair flaring. She glared._

_ "You're what?" Lily demanded. Severus swallowed hard. Suddenly, he couldn't seem to talk. Lily scoffed and began walking again. Severus grabbed her wrist._

_ "I'm sorry, Lily." Severus managed earnestly. Lily slapped his hand away. _

_ "Don't _touch_ me!" Lily hissed. "You have no right to, not anymore." Severus' eyes pleaded with her._

_ "It was a mistake!" Severus pleaded. Lily narrowed her eyes. "I didn't mean to...to call you that. It won't ever happen again. Please, Lily, you have to believe me!"_

_ "Go. Away." Lily ground out and stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room. Severus stared blankly at the portrait of the Fat Lady who began scolding him for standing there agape. Severus slowly walked away, his heart heavy. _

Severus traced his Lily's name in the tombstone. He had never told her. He had never told Lily that he loved her. He'd had thousands of opportunities, but he had never taken one. Now it was too late. He would never again have that chance. He would give anything just to see her one last time.

His Lily.

Forever.


End file.
